Furno Moxley
"The countdown to the destruction of injustice and corruption begins now." -Furno Moxley Jacen Thomas Good, also known by his current ring name, Furno Moxley, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with the WFA. Prior to this, he is a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion, former CW Heavyweight Champion, CW "King of Chaos", and former two time WWE Intercontinental Champion. Biography Jacen Thomas Good was born in Toledo, Ohio to an unknown father and prostitute mother. Moments after he was born, his dying mother took off to Cincinatti, leaving him under the care of the Good family, whose matriarch had been an old high school classmate of Jacen's mother. Much like his adopted brother, Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose), he dropped out of high school. He's been wrestling for almost 10 years now. He became the youngest man to ever become CZW World Heavyweight Champion at the age of 18 by defeating Justin Danger, but would lose the title a few weeks later to Chris Wolf. Following his career in CZW, and CW, Good signed a contract with the WWE, debuting under the Furno Moxley ring name as the "Rogue Hound of Justice". From 2012-2014, he operated in the WWE under the gimmick of the Shield's loud mouthed and destructive protege before his character was tweaked to become even more arrogant and sadistic upon winning the WWE Intercontinental Championship from Wade Barrett in Extreme Rules 2013, but would lose the title to Big E Langston in November 2013. Moxley has been in two Wrestlemania matches, one in Wrestlemania 29 against Brodus Clay, and another in Wrestlemania 30, against the Miz, defeating him in a No Holds Barred Street Fight for his second WWE Intercontinental Championship reign. Moxley would eventually get involved in the Shield's feud with Evolution, culminating in a No Holds Barred Elimination Match, pitting Moxley, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns against Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, and Kane in Payback 2014. Moxley would eventually eliminate Kane, allowing the rest of the Shield to eliminate Evolution in a clean sweep. On the Raw after Payback, Moxley was attacked in the locker room by Brock Lesnar and stretchered out of the arena. In reality, Good had suffered a concussion following a slightly botched Chokeslam and decided to take a break from WWE and professional wrestling as a whole. This lead to the Intercontinental Championship being vacated as a result of his departure. In 2015, Moxley made sporadic appearances in ROH, meeting future tag team partners Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black (formerly known back then as Ajax). During this, he worked part time at CW as a trainer Moxley made a surprise guest appearance in Wrestlemania 32, watching his brother's and Roman Reigns' matches against Brock Lesnar and Triple H, respectively. Later on in October 2016, it is revealed that Good officially signed with the WFA. Prior to this, in April 2016, he wrestled for CZW again, winning several squash matches and even defeating AR Fox at the Cage of Death event in an Ultraviolent Deathmatch, which would be his last match with the company before being released from his second CZW contract. Personal Life Good was married to long time girlfriend Adeline Kelsey Hickenbottom, better known as Nyx Rosewood in the WFA. The two married in December 19, 2017, but would later divorce on July 13, 2018 due to Hickenbottom's frequent practicing of polyamory and initial refusal to get help with her sexual addiction. Despite the divorce, the two remain good friends and stablemates. Prior to this, Good has been in several relationships, most notably with Noelle Foley from December 2012-July 2014 and Nicola Glencross, better known as NXT's Nikki Cross, from November 2015-June 2016. Good has a younger twin sister named Callista Allster who is also a professional wrestler. In December 2017, it is confirmed that she had signed for the WFA. In wrestling Finishers * Conflagration (Headlock Driver, 2012-2013,2017-present/Snap Double Underhook DDT, 2014) * Flashpoint/Hellbounder (Curb Stomp, 2012-present) * Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Side Slam, 2017-present; parodied from Roman Reigns; currently used as a signature) * Moxic Throne (Electric Chair Driver 2008-2011) * Devil Trigger (Bicycle Knee Strike, 2018-present) * Infernal Device (Swinging Reverse STO, 2019-present) Signatures * Pendelum/Rebound Lariat (sometimes feint into a random move) * Moxicity (Spinning Side Slam, 2008-present; adopted from Dean Ambrose) * Running Crossbody followed by multiple punches * Tornado DDT * Falcon Arrow (Sitout suplex slam; adopted from Seth Rollins, sometimes preceded by a Superplex) * Clothesline * Punt Kick * Samoan Drop * Reverse STO * Half Nelson Choke Suplex * STF * Sling Blade * Elbow Drop * Suicide Dive * Somersault Plancha * Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Chaotic Crossface (Chickenwing Crossface with body scissors, used rarely) * Superman Punch (used with brass knuckles) * Enzuigiri (used rarely) * Super Kick (used rarely) Themes * Shitlist by L7 (CZW, CW) * Psychosocial by Slipknot (WWE, WFA 2016-2017) * Retaliation by CFO$ (WFA 2017) * Trophies of Violence by While She Sleeps (2018-present) * Special Op by Jim Johnston (WFA 2016-2017; used while teaming with the New Shield) * Redesign Rebuild Reclaim by Downstait (with Special Op intro) (WFA 2018; used while teaming with the New Shield) * Better Path by Within the Grey (WFA 2019; used while teaming with the New Shield)